User blog:VampireBrat/My Degrassi Season 14 Plots
Okay, here are the things that I want Degrassi to tackle in Season 14. Now, I know Season 13 hasn't finished airing yet, but I'm just going to go based off of speculation. These are only my ideas, they aren't really going to happen. But, I'd like them to happen. So, please let me know what you all think! If you enjoy them, then I'll definitely put together a Season 15. Seniors (Class of 2014) *'Burkely Duffield '''as '''Noah Allen', an outspoken atheist who speaks his mind no matter what. (New). *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker, a bubbly conservative Christian who is slowly opening up her mind. *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker, a conservative Christian jock who isn't as innocent as he claims *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a beautiful, intelligent and determined student overcoming her mistakes. *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas, the multi-layered alphamale and teen dad repeating Grade 12. *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome and technology skills learning to be social. *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, the strong-willed, intellectual, compassionate, and sometimes sneaky Student Body VP who has beat cancer. *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a talented musician, and bubbly girl who has turned over a new leaf. *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno, an artistic and eccentric outsider, repeating her senior year. *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, the headstrong, popular Student Body President repeating his senior year. *Niamh Wilson as Jack, a posh girl who loves art and music. Juniors (Class of 2015) *'Jake T. Austin '''as '''Antonio Ricci', a very energetic and charismatic athlete who means well. *'Alexandra Shipp '''as '''Erin Jackson', Isaiah's promiscuous go-getter sister. *'Tequan Richmond '''as '''Isaiah Jackson', Erin's hardworking and dedicated brother. *'Percelle Ascott '''as '''Scott Fletcher', a prosperous student who was bumped up a grade level. *'Nicola Peltz '''as '''Summer Anderson', a sweet model with a beauitful spirit. Sophomores (Class of 2016) *Andre Kim as Winston Chu, a smart and sarcastic wingman who wants to be the big man on campus. *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III, a billionaire bad-boy with charisma who was expelled from boarding school for arson. *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin, a young cello virtuoso who is undergoing a personality change while coping with her late boyfriend's suicide. *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan, a loud-and-proud homosexual teen who is determined to meet his goals. *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak, a good boy turned bad who's in the rubber room and living with his friend; Maya. *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas, a former West Drive star with a passion for fashion who uses looks, charm, and deviousness to get her way who's trying to cope with her recent sexual assault. *Nikki Gould as Grace, a spunky and helpful tech savvy with great tracking skills. *Morpheus Richards as Tiny, Zig's wingman who's also in the rubber room. Freshmen (Class of 2017) *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth, a sweet and sassy freshman and Miles' younger sister. *Spencer MacPherson as Hunter Hollingsworth, Miles' and Frankie's brother. Frankie's twin. *Latoya Webb as Keisha, Frankie and Zoe's piece of the trio. DEGRASSI: All Or Nothing 358. / 359. “Smells Like Teen Spirit”: With ''Degrassi ''having been rebuilt, it’s time for change, and nobody knows change like ''Zoe Rivas. Zoe is ready to focus on the remainder of the school year; however, she realizes that she’s going through a change she isn’t ready for – she’s pregnant. Alli receives a letter addressed to her from Paris, where she learns of Leo’s murder, via his grandparents. Now, they’ve enlisted Alli to attend his funeral. With the anniversary of the tragic event that changed Degrassi history quickly approaching, Maya clings onto her relationship with Miles for dear life. However, is she too clingy? 360. “Just Give Me A Reason”: ''Finally, ''Becky sees things from Zoe’s POV and decides to support her. But, there’s one problem… Zoe’s avoiding her – why? When Miles almost catches them making out, Winston tries to set some ground rules for his relationship with Frankie. And, Frankie is definitely not a fan of that. After going through Drew’s browser history, Clare discovers that it’s full of porn. So, in order to keep him interested in their fresh non-sexual relationship, Clare decides to show him a film, a film that Drew finds rather boring. 361. “Clarity”: ''OMG! ''Now that Becky knows all about Zoe’s abortion, she’s tasked herself with keeping it hidden from Luke. However, it her stress levels are through the roof. And now she has no choice but to come clean; however, is contacting her brother VIA Skype any less stressful? After her messy break-up with Winston, Frankie enlists Keisha’s help to get her back in the dating scene. But, when they get themselves in trouble, Winston is forced to reveal a secret Miles. When Clare continuously blows him off, Drew decides to play detective. Only to find out that Clare has been keeping in touch with Eli. 362. “Price Tag”: ''After ''Connor takes Jenna out on what is supposed to be a romantic date, it’s ruined when she is forced to pay for the meal. Now, Connor must quickly find a way to make a quick buck – his relationship with Jenna depends on it! Still dealing with the aftermath of her break-up with Miles, Maya has decided to occupy her time. And she does this by auditioning for a new band. But, when they state that she looks to young, Maya lies about her age. Now that she and Imogen are a couple, Jack proposes that she meets Imogen’s father. Is Imogen really ready for that? 363. “Disaster”: ''Now that Connor has found a source of income by stealing money from Mr. Simpson, he doesn’t know how to stop. And soon, his relationship with Jenna could be the only thing paying the ultimate price. When Maya catches one of the members of her new band doing heroin in the bathroom, she realizes that her new group may be far mature than she’s ready to handle. A Skeptical Imogen puts together a dinner party for Jack, her father, and herself; however, the night is one disaster after the next, only to lead up to a “could’ve been” tragic incident. 364. “Beneath Your Beautiful”: Fed up! ''Alli, feeling neglected, is growing tired of Rocky always tagging along on her dates with Dallas. So, when Dallas takes the opportunity of a lifetime, he enlists Alli’s help to watch Rocky, she agrees to see if she can bury those feelings deep, deep down. After the incident at her father’s house, Imogen’s mother returns in hopes that Imogen will accept the ultimatum that she’s giving her. When the news of her abortion spreads via Frankie and Keisha, Zoe feels shunned – prompting her to spend all of her time volunteering at the hospital, where she befriends the unlikely, Tiny. 365. “Wrecking Ball”: ''When ''she accidentally loses Rocky, Alli quickly assembles a search party. And even though she finds Rocky, she feels that the only thing that she’s lost is her relationship with Dallas. Imogen doesn’t know if she can allow her mother to put her father in a nursing home. Plus, Imogen doesn’t know if she’ll be able to live with her mother, her stepfather, and her new half-siblings. After Mrs. Rivas was mugged outside of the hospital, she accuses Tiny of being the culprit. This threatens Zoe’s newfound friendship, especially when she doesn’t know who to believe. 366. “The End Of The Road”: ''When ''Clare receives an invitation to Eli’s film screening, she contemplates going. Out of respect for Drew, she asks him if she can go and he forbids her! Tristan isn’t getting along with the new teacher at all and starts texting Grant, playfully. Tristan even sends him a few risqué photos, which leads to Grant asking him out on a date. Becky Baker is back! And she’s ready to focus on developing a new play; however, in order to balance out the immediate stress she’s under, she enlists Imogen’s and Jack’s help when picking her male and female lead. 367. “Jesus Take The Wheel”: ''Disgusted ''that Drew would forbid her from doing something, Clare decides to attend the screening anyway. However, it could prove to be the biggest mistake of her life when she slides off the road and lands in a ditch. Grant and Tristan are now dating, secretly of course, but at least they’re happy. That is, until Grant invites Tristan over in hopes that he’ll have sex with him – bad move, Grant. Very bad move! Becky dedicates her time to focusing on finding the male lead for her play; however, she can’t admit to herself that Noah is the perfect candidate. Given, why would an atheist want to play the lead in a play dedicated to God? '''DEGRASSI: Unfinished Business' 368. “I Write Sins Not Tragedies”: Antonio is looking forward to his birthday. That is, until his father shows up. With Clare being in a coma, Drew finds himself looking for an escape and finds that in an unlikely person. Zig and Tiny are trying to keep their lives together; however, they find that hard to do when they receive a visit from the gang. 369. “Demons”: Antonio is tired of the nightmares that have started to reoccur upon his father's return. And he is ready to reveal a disturbing truth about his childhood to his mother. As a result of a drunken night, Drew wakes up with a hangover in a hotel bed next to Mrs. Hollingsworth and soon finds himself dealing with a scandal. In order to get out of the gang, Zig and Tiny are forced to sell drugs. But, Tiny wants out now - how far is he willing to go and will Zig do the same? 369. “Come & Get It”: With another date blown off and advice from Drew, Dallas begins to think that Alli is cheating on her and decides to break up with her before she can get the chance. However, he realizes that he's made a huge mistake. Summer's modeling gig is taking its toll out on her relationship with Antonio. And when her "BFF" starts spending more time with him, Summer decides to have sex with Antonio just to keep him interested. Maya can't get in contact with Tristan and his squabbling parents can't seem to find him. So, Maya decides to put together a search party. 370. “My Kind Of Love”: Dallas doesn't want to spend his 19th birthday alone, so he decides to go to a bar and get drunk. The night doesn't go so well when he gets into a fight that could jeopardize his career in the National Guard, when he's arrested. After a passionate night, Summer discovers that having unprotected sex has consequences. And she realizes that she's not ready to risk losing her career. Maya tries to focus solely on Tristan's search party, but she finds that hard to do when Miles has decided to join. 371. “Castle Walls”: Tristan can't believe that Grant is holding him hostage, and worst of all, in his basement. Keisha is tired of Frankie being able to afford any and everything that she wants and has decided that the best way to get what she wants is to shoplift. After breaking up with Antonio, Summer discovers that Erin and Antonio are now dating. Summer is upset and doesn't waste any time calling Erin a slut online, even making a FaceRange page dedicated to how slutty Erin is. And Erin doesn't like that one bit. 372. “Royals”: Tristan can't accept the fact that he doesn't have any chance left of escaping, so he makes one final attempt that could lead him to safety. Frankie finds out about Keisha's habit and immediately wants her friend to stop. Keisha promises that she will, but what happens when Frankie is framed for the deed? After being slut shammed online, Erin decides that it's time to get a little revenge on Summer, even stealing Summer's diary. The diary in which Summer just so happens to spill all of her secrets: about Antonio, about her family, and about herself. 373. “Fighter”: Now that Tristan is safe and sound, Miles can't help but wonder if he is truly meant to be with Maya and vies for her attention in hopes that she'll agree to a date with him. Newly single, Antonio decides to occupy his free time by joining the wrestling team; however, the Coach Armstrong doesn't think he gave it 100% and Antonio is left with no choice but to swipe Isaiah's steroids. Connor decides that he's ready to become proactive and get a job to keep Jenna interested. He continuously messes up on the job by trying to perfect everything. However, Jenna assures him that she isn't going to stay with him because of the money he makes. 374. “I Knew You Were Trouble”: Maya's agreed to go out on a date with Miles. However, Miles finds himself having panic attacks about screwing up for a fourth time. So, he decides to drink in order to make things easier - big mistake, Miles. Antonio is still contemplating taking steroids for the next part of his tryout; however, Isaiah has tasked him with helping him find his steroids. And when there's a surprise drug inspection, Antonio realizes that he can make the team without them and hands them over to Isaiah when Isaiah begs him. Connor finds himself in a flirtatious relationship with co-worker Erin, much to Jenna's chagrin as she fears that Erin has the potential to actually come between her and Connor. And when Jenna makes a scene, Connor's job is put in jeopardy. 375. “Say Something”: Clare has just woke up from her coma and is already surrounded by friends and family. However, she's forced to deal with two shocking aspects of reality. One, Drew cheated on her. And two, she's been confined to a wheelchair. Zig is almost free! He will no longer be hassled by the gang if he sells one final time. However, Zig accidentally sells to a cop. Isaiah continuously takes steroids just to impress his father on and off the field. But, Isaiah is quickly becoming someone he's not and Erin and Antonio both can see that. Will they be able to help him in time? 376. “Problem”: Clare forgives Drew's infidelity; however, after a talk with Jenna and Alli (via Skype), Clare realizes that she has to break up with Drew and focus solely on a speedy recovery. Zig faces juvie time and his mother tries to convince him to give up the names of the gang members. However, if Zig were to do that, then the lives of everyone he cares about would be put in jeopardy. Having failed to convince her brother to stop taking steroids, Erin is sworn to secrecy by Isaiah. However, when Isaiah starts becoming violent, Erin is left with no choice but to inform her parents of the drug abuse. But it could be too late when Isaiah collapses during a basketball game. DEGRASSI: No Regrets 377. “No Light, No Light”: Zig can't believe that he still hasn't adjusted to his new life in juvie and attempts to make nice with a few pissed off gang members. When things become rather awkward at the Bhandari Household, Jenna decides to move out and moves in with Connor. However, Jenna can't accept the rules Mr. Simpson has given her. So, she ultimately decides to move into her own apartment. Imogen and Jack decide to pay a visit to Imogen's father at the nursing home; however, when Imogen notices a bruise, she fears that the nurses may be mistreating her father. 378. “Shake It Out”: Zig's attempt a truce falls on deaf ears when he's jumped by the pissed off gang members. Things are further complicated when he is threatened to keep silent. However, if he snitches, he could be released just for his own safety. Jenna's new apartment has everything, but it's missing one thing - Connor! Jenna tries to convince Connor to move in with her; however, Connor might have to convince Jenna to move out when he discovers that her landlord is a registered sex offender. Imogen has launched her own full scale investigation: planting cameras, staying light, the whole enchilada. And when her worst fears become reality, she quickly gets the police involved. 379. “Locked Out Of Heaven”: Becky and Noah's casual dating quickly turns into a relationship. And when Becky's parents invite Noah to Church to help with a Bake Sale, Becky is skeptical that her parents will deny Noah the opportunity if they were to find out that he's atheist. After she has a promiscuous dream about Winston, Frankie suggests that they have sex; however, Winston doesn't think that he nor she is fully ready. Having been sentenced with community service, Dallas decides to dedicate his time to working and not complaining; especially, when he's found a new distraction - Erin and Summer. 380. “What The Hell”: Now that Becky's parents are okay with her relationship with Noah, Becky feels as if they're going to be the perfect couple. However, she fears that Noah is cheating on her when he starts spending a lot of time alone. Is her relationship going to end before it even starts? Frankie and Winston both prepare to lose their virginities to one another in very different and hilarious ways. Frankie buys lingerie that gets her into more trouble than she bargained for. Dallas is enjoying being the object of affection for both Erin and Summer. However, he realizes that their friendship suffered because of a boy. Dallas then apologizes for leading them both on and helps them repair their friendship. 381. “Some Nights”: When auditions for a new teen drama are set up in Toronto, Tristan and Zoe are both ecstatic. That is, until they realize that they are both fighting for the last role that will be created especially for one of them. Erin is fed up with her slutty reputation and decides that she wants to shed it for the better. And Summer is going to help her do just that. However, will it work; especially when Scott decides he's going to run against her? After an assignment in the Rubber Room brings up old wounds, Grace asks her father if she can visit her mother in rehab. When he declines, Grace goes anyway. 382. “Wake Me Up”: In order to get the role, Tristan and Zoe are both willing to bash the other's reputation. Soon, this leads to their friendship suffering the most as they vow to never talk to one another gain. However, when Zoe sees Tristan's audition, she realizes that he really wants this and decides to step off; repairing their friendship in the process. Erin and Scott both engage in dirty politics; however, Erin decides to fake an emotional breakdown in order to win the election. But, will Scott be able to convince the student body that she's a liar and a fake? Grace opens the door to her mother, who's been released from rehab. Now Grace has to convince her father to let the woman move back in, but it's not going to be that easy, you know, considering her mother's track record. 383. / 384. “Hall Of Fame”: Prom and Graduation are finally here! And Clare's made a very speedy recovery just in time for both. However, she finds herself dealing with the unthinkable when her cancer may have returned. Drew, who is constantly trying to win her back before they graduate, realizes that she doesn't need a boyfriend, she needs support. Connor still hasn't been able to wrap his head around the fact that he and Jenna will be separated over the summer and decides to make sure that she stays grounded with him by proposing to her. Maya discovers that Miles has been drinking nonstop and decides whether or not if informing his parents is the best thing for everybody. Especially, when he gets mad at her and decides to leave the prom upset and drunk and attempting to drive. 'NEW CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS:' *'Antonio Ricci ('Jake T. Austin') 'is ''a '''Grade 11 '''student at '''Degrassi'. Introduced in Season 14, Antonio is on the wrestling team. He is energetic, charismatic, a natural athlete and a born leader. He’s had a turbulent time when it comes to romance. Despite his personal charm and fundamental decency, Antonio has a knack for avoiding complexities he doesn’t want to face, until it’s too late and there’s a full-blown crisis at hand. An example of this would be when he swiped steroids or how he covered up the fact that his father sexually abused him. He is best-friends with Isaiah Jackson. He is currently hated by both of his ex-girlfriends Summer Anderson '''and '''Erin Jackson. *'Erin Jackson ('Alexandra Shipp') 'is ''a '''Grade 11 '''student at '''Degrassi'. Introduced in Season 14, Erin is the niece of Coach Armstrong; as well as the sister of Isaiah Jackson. She’s loud, proud and very promiscuous. She’s one of those people that will step on any and everyone just to get what she wants – and she usually does. She is best-friends with Summer Anderson. *'Isaiah Jackson ('Tequan Richmond') 'is ''a '''Grade 11 '''student at '''Degrassi'. Introduced in Season 14, Isaiah is the nephew of Coach Armstrong; as well as the brother of Erin Jackson. He’s proficient, devoted, and hardworking. He was practically born to be an athlete, mainly because he’s not afraid to go-all-out just to impress his father. His father just so happens to be the real reason as to why Isaiah became involved with steroids to begin with. He is best-friends with Antonio Ricci. *'Noah Allen ('Burkely Duffield') 'is ''a '''Grade 12 '''student at '''Degrassi'. Introduced in Season 14, Noah is an atheist. Despite his religious beliefs, Noah is very confident and isn’t afraid to speak his mind. He even wanted to play the lead role in the school play; despite the play being dedicated to God. He is best-friends with Jack and good friends with Imogen Moreno '''and is on good terms with his current ex-girlfriend, '''Becky Baker. *'Scott Fletcher ('Percelle Ascott') 'is ''a '''Grade 11 '''student at '''Degrassi'. Introduced in Season 14, Scott is originally supposed to be in Grade 10; however, due to his high-quality work, he was bumped up a grade level. Because of this, he doesn’t fit in with most of his classmates, which sucks. Scott has basically accomplished everything. However, the only thing he wants to accomplish for the remainder of his Grade 11 school year is to secure the Student Council President position for next year. *'Summer Anderson ('Nicola Peltz) is a Grade 11 student at Degrassi. Introduced in Season 14, Summer is a model. Beautiful, sensitive, and very passionate about what she does, Summer is very skeptical when it comes to her interactions with people. Because she doesn’t know if someone is communicating with her because of her job or because of her lovable personality. She is best-friends with Erin Jackson. Category:Blog posts